This type of electric apparatus comprises in a known manner a body made of insulating material having a rear face comprising means for attachment to a support, a front face opposite to the rear face. Each spring connection terminal is housed in the body made of insulating material and comprises:                a connection part, connected to a conductor bar, making it possible to connect at least one conductor wire with electrical components,        at least one clamping spring designed to hold the end of a conductor wire in contact with the connection part.        
In addition, the body made of insulating material comprises at least one front connection opening arranged on the front face of the electric apparatus and allowing the conductor wire to be inserted into a first housing arranged in the connection terminal.
In particular, document DE 10-2005 016534 describes such a type of apparatus.